<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зависимость by K_Midnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198029">Зависимость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Midnight/pseuds/K_Midnight'>K_Midnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Midnight/pseuds/K_Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О привычках.<br/>Вредных и не очень.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Vincent Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зависимость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Что-то из очень старого</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пальцы скользили по спине, изучая каждый сантиметр кожи. Прохладная, она была гладкой на ощупь до тех пор, пока кончики пальцев не коснулись рельефов мелких, но многочисленных хирургических шрамов. Длинные и короткие, они исчерчивали спину вдоль и поперек,  напоминая какую-то чудовищную схему или пособие по анатомии.<br/>
Обойдя все шрамы, ладонь легла на поясницу и вновь заскользила вверх, теперь вдоль позвоночника. Движения были медленными, с намеком на нежность. Наверное, именно так нужно гладить любовника или любовницу. Ласкающие руки сменились губами. Их обладатель был человеком самоуверенным, безалаберным и резким на язык, то и дело норовил сплюнуть циничную колкость. Но сейчас Рено с невыносимым молчанием целовал взбухшие борозды, оставшиеся от скальпеля и грубых швов. Он знал не понаслышке и отнюдь не из личного дела, что подобных шрамов на этом теле было множество.<br/>
«Каким же все-таки психом был этот доктор Ходжо…», - пронеслась в голове мысль.<br/>
Притаившаяся за окном тишина сменилась шумом. Неужели опять дождь? И действительно. Вот он упрямо застучал мелкими каплями по карнизу. Здесь, в Эдже, самое время для такой мерзопакостной погоды, хотя осень еще не вступила в свои права, и лето то и дело пыталось урвать себе денек-другой, чтобы порадовать детвору теплым солнцем и чистым небом. А вот ночи… Дожди шли почти каждую ночь – то капали еле слышно, едва задевая карниз, то обрушивались упрямой ледяной стеной, сопровождаясь рычащими, как бахамут, раскатами грома и молниями, распахивающими небо льдисто-голубыми всполохами.<br/>
Рено бросил взгляд за окно и, медленно присев на край кровати, потянулся к пачке сигарет, лежавшей на стуле рядом. Но рука застыла в паре дюймов от цели. Винсент не выносил запаха сигаретного дыма, а специально выходить из дома, чтобы помусолить сигаретку под гребанным дождем, Рено совершенно не хотелось. Словосочетание «не выносил», которое описывало отношение Винсента к сигаретам, Рено придумал сам. Валентайн оставался невозмутимым в девяноста процентов случаев, будучи далеким от забот бренного мира. Шутка ли, проспать около тридцати лет в гробу и с размаху вляпаться в бурю событий. Но когда Рено затягивался, у Винсента был такой взгляд, что рыжий турк предпочитал отложить пагубный, но столь необходимый процесс курения на другой раз.<br/>
В последнее время Рено стал часто бывать в этой части Эджа  ̶  практически на самом его отшибе. Какая ирония  ̶  отшиб окраины. Эдж за то и получил свое название, ибо был окраиной Мидгара. Любопытная Елена тут же успела выдвинуть теорию о том, не нашел ли Рено здесь себе подружку? Нда… подружку… Рено запустил пятерню в растрепанные волосы. Уж кого-кого, а Винсента нельзя было назвать «подружкой». Никогда не искавший себе компании, предпочитавший проводить все свое время в одиночестве… И как он подпустил к себе суетливого, шумного Рено? Но стоило сделать один шаг на сближение, как турк схватился за эту возможность почти что мертвой хваткой.<br/>
Кроме как принадлежности к департаменту Административных расследований ничего общего у них не было. Не считая того факта, что Винсент был «отправлен в отставку» насильственным путем. Союзниками назвать их было сложно, но, даже будучи по разные стороны баррикад, врагами они тоже не были. Просто как-то что-то…. Рено бы и сам хотел разобраться.<br/>
Турк не считал свои шансы на успех: Винсент был влюблен в тень давным-давно утраченного образа. Влюблен был крепко и надолго и ничего менять пока не собирался. Но Рено это нисколько не беспокоило. Факты здесь-и-сейчас, а не призраки прошлого - вот что было для него важно, а он и так уже добился многого. И то, что в данный момент он лицезрел исчерченную шрамами спину Винсента, было тому прямым подтверждением.<br/>
Рено снова коснулся ладонью его спины. Винсент никак не отреагировал. Рено даже не мог сказать, спит он или нет, несмотря на то, что заглядывал в лицо Валентайну и видел - глаза его были закрыты. Турк вообще редко видел его спящим, видимо, в силу своих биологических особенностей тому не требовалось много сна, как другим. Например, таким обычным людям, каким был сам Рено.<br/>
Дождь усилился многократно и праздно застучал по асфальту. Рено потянулся за вещами и, бесшумно одевшись, подошел к окну. Ночь за стеклом была в самом разгаре, ливень наслаждался своим одиночеством и силой. Тонкие струи стрелами лупили по крышам и карнизам, разбиваясь на множество мелких брызг. Всевозможные оттенки серого время от времени освещались вспышками молний. Они появлялись совершенно бесшумно, но через несколько мгновений их догоняли раскаты грома, порой настолько крутого, что дребезжало стекло в раме.<br/>
Турк оглянулся через плечо и подметил, что Винсент сменил позу, перевернувшись на бок, и теперь стало хорошо видно его стальную руку. Острые когти зловеще поблескивали при каждой вспышке за окном. Рено, позабыв о сигарете, в который раз задумался над тем, что же случилось с рукой, раз Валентайн носил перчатку, не снимая. Об этом в отчетах доктора Ходжо не упоминалось, но зато упоминалось много чего другого, не по-человечески ужасного. Рено прекрасно понимал, что ему влетит от Ценга, если вскроется, что он копался в документах секретных архивов.<br/>
Им руководило любопытство, и потому личное дело Валентайна он знал практически на зубок: где родился, где учился, отчеты о миссиях и совместных заданий с Вельдом. Словом – обо всем, заканчивая свидетельством о смерти. Архивные фотографии Рено тоже изучил. Турк многое повидал в связи со своей не очень спокойно работой, но было нечто зловещее в том, что Винсент с фотографий почти тридцатилетней давности в реальной жизни не постарел и на день. То же лицо, та же упрямая складка между бровями, только волосы ужасно отрасли и теперь опускались почти до поясницы. Правда выглядел он на фотографиях словно… живее?<br/>
Вопреки некоторым мнениям, Рено никак не мог назвать Винсента ходячим трупом. В холодную погоду с его бледных губ срывалось облачко пара и за грудиной гулко и размеренно билось сердце. Рыжий турк слышал это сам.<br/>
Он приходил вечерами и пытался разогнать неловкую гнетущую его тишину бессмысленными разговорами и не совсем удачными шутками. Винсент слушал его с поистине гробовым молчанием, занимаясь своими пистолетами. Рено казалось, что со временем Валентайн уже начал ожидать его прихода: движения не были так напряжены и вишневые глаза смотрели не столь безразлично. Не зря Ценг всегда высылал именно Рено вести переговоры: турк мог найти подход к любым людям. И, судя по Винсенту, не только к ним. Тихий, не склонный к пустым разглагольствованиям, Валентайн выходил из себя в прямом смысле этого слова, если кому-то удавалось довести его до крайней точки. До черты предела. «В тихом омуте черти водятся», - шутил Рено до тех пор, пока не увидел «чертей» Винсента воочию.<br/>
Раскаты грома становились глуше, словно Рено заткнул уши ватой. Дождь умерил свой пыл и постепенно уходил за Эдж, за тяжелыми грозовыми тучами. Там, где минуту назад по асфальту яростно била дождевая дробь, остались лишь темные зеркала луж.<br/>
Вернулась тишина, в которой ни одна зазевавшаяся капля не сорвалась с крыши, чтобы громко и глупо брякнуть по железному карнизу. Рено коснулся кончиками пальцев стекла и осмотрел улицу. Строения серыми пятнами выпрыгивали из ночной темноты. Грани зданий через дорогу выпирали остро и четко, словно дождь смыл с них дневную пыль и грязь, угнав вместе с водой вниз по улицам.<br/>
Небо постепенно прояснялось. Клубящиеся тучи рассасывались, являя взору темно-синюю, почти черную высь, яркие точки звезд которой отражались в ледяных лужах. Рено повернулся к окну спиной и мимо кровати почти бесшумно прошел вглубь комнаты. Почти, поскольку налетел впотьмах на стул и чертыхнулся сквозь сжатые зубы. Со спинки этого стула он снял пиджак, потом подобрал пачку сигарет, упавшую на пол.<br/>
Тихое позвякивание заставило его оглянуться. Винсент застегивал пряжки многочисленных ремешков на своей одежде, черным высоким силуэтом выделяясь на фоне окна. Турк в который раз подивился, насколько Винсент мог быть бесшумным и быстрым. Рено не так долго возился со стулом, чтобы обычный человек успел встать и одеться. Но Винсента уже нельзя было назвать обычным человеком.<br/>
А может, это просто Рено был сегодня слишком невнимательным, увлеченный своими раздумьями.<br/>
Винсент если и спал, то спал еще меньше, чем рыжий турк – от силы несколько часов. В большем количестве сна он не нуждался, кроме тех исключительных случаев, когда его телом управлял Хаос, выматывая и вытягивая все силы. Восстановлением приходилось заниматься Винсенту, но иногда Хаос сам восполнял затраты энергии. И Рено знал, какие вокруг этого ходили разнообразные и неприятные слухи.<br/>
В бумажках Ходжо про это, опять же, не было ничего написано. Лавина хранила упорное молчание и делала вид, что ничего не происходит, поскольку Валентайн людей не трогал, а его, точнее, Хаоса, интересовали исключительно монстры.<br/>
Рено перестал крутить в руках пачку сигарет и, сунув ее в карман брюк, сел на край кровати. Винсент остался стоять напротив, держа в руках свой красный плащ. Картинка была несколько сюрреалистична, словно Рено видел какой-то странный сон. Турк протянул руки и обхватил Винсента за бедра, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что это не плод разыгравшегося воображения. Рено уперся лбом в солнечное сплетение Валентайна и подумал, что ему совершенно все равно до гастрономических пристрастий самого Винсента и всех его внутренних демонов вместе взятых.<br/>
Тишина давила на уши и очень хотелось что-нибудь ляпнуть, чтобы она разлетелась по темным углам обрывками теней. Что угодно – умное или глупое, не имело значения. Лишь бы не оглохнуть от этой тишины, что скопилась под потолком тяжелыми сгустками, готовыми упасть на Рено и задавить его.<br/>
Турк расцепил руки, выпустив Валентайна, и откинулся назад, падая спиной на кровать. Старый дощатый потолок лицезрел Рено с присущим всем потолкам равнодушием. «Интересно, о чем он сейчас думает?» - пронеслась в голове мысль. Разумеется, Рено имел ввиду Винсента, а не потолок. Турк не видел Валентайна сейчас и мог судить о происходящем только на слух. Вот что-то мягкое, по-видимому, плащ, с мягким шорохом упало на кровать. Краем глаза Рено заметил темный силуэт и ощутил, как прогнулась кровать. Турк продолжал молчать, и это было настолько для него нетипично, что даже стало смешно и вспомнилась раздраженно-сварливая фраза Елены: «Ты можешь хоть минуту помолчать? От тебя уже голова трещит!»<br/>
Винсент плавно пронес над ним левую руку и уперся ею в кровать над правым плечом Рено. В тот момент, когда длинные латунные когти проплывали мимо лица Рено, турк вспомнил, что сегодняшний вечер начался именно с этих когтей. У Винсента были некоторые проблемы с нежностью, и он довольно часто делал любовнику больно. Конечно, не специально и не со зла. Винсент мог виртуозно обращаться с любым видом огнестрельного оружия, но вот с людьми было уже гораздо тяжелее.<br/>
«Еще слишком рано», - оправдывал его Рено всякий раз, – «невозможно сразу требовать большего».<br/>
Поэтому Рено терпел. Турк все стерпит.<br/>
Винсент склонился над ним, так что Рено теперь мог видеть его лицо. Прядь волос соскользнула с плеча вперед черной змеей, развернув свои кольца. Турк протянул руку и, зажав жесткие волосы между пальцами,  уставился на неровный кончик пряди. В кои то веки он не хотел смотреть на его бледное, равнодушное лицо или видеть, как он хмурится. По сути, Винсент только и умел что хмуриться, остальные эмоции словно были для него недоступны или же запрятаны, не без помощи Ходжо, так глубоко, что не было надежды вернуть их обратно. Хотя… испытывать эмоции - это одно, а выражать их – совсем другое. Рено часто казалось, что самому Валентайну это не причиняло никаких неудобств.<br/>
Винсент прогнул спину, склонился ниже и, едва скользнув кончиком носа по щеке Рено, коснулся губами скулы чуть ниже алой полоски татуировки, напоминавшей четкий мазок кисточки.<br/>
Рено уже знал, что запах имел для Винсента немаловажное значение. Монстры, например, пахли едой. Для Хаоса, разумеется. Люди пахли совершенно иначе и не представляли интереса. Ну, или почти не представляли… Рено закрыл глаза, когда Винсент дотронулся губами его шеи. Хаосу нравился его запах, и, видимо, поэтому Винсент подпустил Рено к себе так близко. Но нравился не настолько сильно, чтобы появилось желание использовать его в качестве пищи.<br/>
Рено изловчился, чтобы достать до губ Валентайна, но тот ловко ушел от нежеланного поцелуя. Турк уже давно думал над тем, что поцелуев от Винсента за один вечер он мог получить строго ограниченное количество. И, похоже, на сегодня их лимит исчерпан.<br/>
Отстранившись, Винсент просто лег рядом на спину и произнес, когда Рено приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону:<br/>
- Тебе пора уходить. У тебя слишком много дел.<br/>
Турк нехотя сел на кровать. Он бы поспорил. Если бы не то, что Винсент был чертовски прав, – дел было действительно невпроворот.<br/>
За окном на востоке светлело небо, неумолимо приближался момент, когда солнечные лучи разольются над бесцветным Эджем. Уходить не хотелось. Тишина была непривычная, но она дарила стойкое чувство безмятежности, которой порой так не хватало в полной событиями жизни турка. Рено приходил сюда не только ради алых глаз, но и для того, чтобы полной пригоршней хлебнуть этой безмятежности.<br/>
- Я, это… зайду послезавтра, ага.<br/>
Турк засунул руку в карман и нащупал многострадальную пачку сигарет. Одно радовало, скоро можно будет покурить.<br/>
Ответом на его реплику было привычное молчание, красноречивее любых слов говорившее, что Винсент не возражает.<br/>
Рено поискал свои очки, которые вчера вечером куда-то дел, и нашел под тем же стулом. Напялил их по привычке на макушку и повернулся к окну. Винсент стоял темным силуэтом на фоне светлеющего Эджа, неловко сложив руки на груди. Было заметно, что так стоять ему неудобно. «Это все из-за руки этой», - подметил Рено и поймал себя на мысли, что слишком много сегодня рассуждает. «Не по твоей части это, Рено. Пусть лучше Ценг думает, ему положено».<br/>
Привычным жестом турк забросил шокер на плечо и поднял глаза на Валентайна. За его спиной по небу Эджа разливался рассвет. Первые солнечные лучи оставили на полу широкие полосы румяного золота погружая Винсента в тень.<br/>
«В трясину, ага».<br/>
- Ну, типа, привет «Лавине» и все такое. А я пошел, ага.<br/>
И Рено пошел. Да только не к выходу, а к темному силуэту, что был выше него почти на пол-головы. Чопорно поцеловал в щеку и ушел, не оборачиваясь, хоть взгляд Винсента и жег спину между лопаток.<br/>
Мысль о том, что же думал – нет, чувствовал – Винсент не давала турку покоя. Ответ, казалось, лежал на поверхности всякий раз, когда Рено поднимался по скрипящей старым деревом лестнице и Винсент открывал ему дверь. Всякий раз, когда Рено запускал пальцы в черные волосы, чтобы, притянув голову ближе, было удобнее целовать жесткий неулыбчивый рот.<br/>
Когда дело заходило дальше неловких, порой грубых поцелуев и ладони турка скользили по худощавому телу, Винсент лишь прикрывал глаза. Молча закидывал голову назад и прогибался в спине. Вот он, самый настоящий сюр, дикий контраст бледной кожи и черных длинных волос. И Рено мог поклясться или поспорить на половину зарплаты, что видит из-под его ресниц янтарный блеск вместо алого… но самого Хаоса воплоти Рено видел один единственный раз и при других условиях.<br/>
Рыжий турк вышел на улицу, наконец-то выудил на свет пачку сигарет, зажигалку и с наслаждением затянулся. Терпкий дым привычно обжег горло. Рено прислонился спиной к стене и поднял взгляд на очищенное ночным дождем небо. Солнечные лучи разогнали предрассветные краски и стерли с небес оттенки лилового. Высь наполнилась чистой голубизной.<br/>
Небо, такое живое, резко контрастировало с серыми невзрачными строениями Эджа, хранившего в своих уголках сгустившиеся полуночные тени. Свет отражался в окнах янтарными бликами, напоминая Рено взгляд Хаоса.<br/>
Он увидел его около года назад, под Джуноном, когда «Лавина» в очередной раз влезла не в свое дело. Хаос раскидал новейшую военную технику «Шин-Ра» с такой легкостью, что волосы становились дыбом на загривке от созерцания этой мощи. Выстоять против Хаоса было практически невозможно, но Рено тогда поймал себя на мысли, что не может оторвать от него взгляда. Хаос был выше самого Винсента, и Рено пришлось бы больше задирать вверх голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Янтарные радужки, черные склеры. Воистину жуткое зрелище.<br/>
Рено притушил окурок о стену и бросил себе под ноги. Сощурившись и прикрыв глаза ладонью, он посмотрел на восток, туда, где в легкой дымке темнели руины Мидгара. Возвышающееся мертвым остовом «Шин-Ра Билдинг» выглядело зловеще. Развороченное и обгоревшее, частично обрушенное атакой Алмазного Оружия, оно высилось как надгробие всему тому, что для Рено было когда-то смыслом жизни, уничтоженным практически в одно мгновение. Прошло почти три года с тех пор, как метеор разрушил мегаполис. Дженова – бедствие с небес, Сефирот… передышка была недолгой, и появилась новая напасть – геостигма, синдром звездного шрама. Заболевание, возникавшее как иммунная реакция организма на клетки Дженовы, что теперь циркулировали в лайфстриме, к руслу которого принадлежали все живые существа. По крайней мере, так об этом Рено рассказывал Винсент. У заболевшего геостигмой на коже появлялись пятна, сочившиеся темной жидкостью на более поздних стадиях. Толкового лечения пока не было найдено, и люди умирали в течение полугода.<br/>
Порыв холодного ветра принес со стороны Мидгара специфический запах мако. В последнее время люди старались держаться подальше от разрушенного мегаполиса, обвиняя мако-энергию в возникновении геостигмы.<br/>
Ну, хватит предаваться бесплодным воспоминаниям и рассуждениям – пора возвращаться к работе. Рено уже достаточно здесь задержался, чтобы любопытная Елена снова начала строить свои предположения.<br/>
Все что осталось от корпорации «Шин-Ра» теперь скрывалось за стенами лепрозория Хилин Лодж. Работа есть работа, даже если приходится ежедневно и почти еженощно находиться при больном человеке. Но… Руфус буквально вытащил весь отдел Административных расследований из петли, парой слов помешав своему отцу, президенту корпорации, поставить на турках крест. Поэтому Ценг и его подчиненные были обязаны Руфусу по гроб жизни. И неважно, что из всего отдела официально осталось в живых только четверо, включая самого Ценга.<br/>
Ветер прокрался за воротник рубашки, и Рено поежился. Память моментально проассоциировала касание воздушного потока с прикосновением латунных когтей перчатки Винсента. Такое же ледяное. По спине пробежали мурашки от одного лишь воспоминания.<br/>
Все закручивалось по привычному сценарию, каждая встреча была похожей на другую, и для Рено они сливались в единый, бесконечный вечер с перерывами на рваный сон, работу, кофе, после которых он снова и снова расстегивал пряжки черных кожаных ремешков, стягивал багряную полосу ткани, поддерживающую тяжелые черные волосы…<br/>
Горячая резкость остужалась холодной медлительностью. Винсент никуда не торопился, и Рено понимал, что спешить ему уже было некуда. Время остановилось и слилось в единый поток, в котором понятия «сегодня», «завтра», «через год», «через десять лет» были уже ничего не значащими словами. Рено вновь вспомнил фотографию из личного дела Валентайна – она даже спустя тридцать лет осталась актуальной. И останется впредь.<br/>
Вчерашний вечер не отличался от предыдущих. Темнота комнаты сглаживала все различия, стирала все краски, обращая в серую безликую гамму. Только глубоким черным выделялось полотно реки волос на серых простынях, когда Винсент вытягивался на кровати. Свет из окна тусклым серебром ложился прозрачной пленкой, и Рено видел каждую черту, каждый изгиб, замечал блеск металла на левой руке.<br/>
Тогда он садился рядом и начинал рассказывать очередную ненужную историю, при этом не обронив и крупинки действительно важной информации, – как турк, Рено хранил секреты корпорации - и просто смотрел… нет, любовался. Как любуются произведением искусства в музее, в котором Рено-то и не был никогда.<br/>
Турк отвлекался от собственного монолога и гладил ладонью его бок, от бедра вверх, по ребрам, прихватывая пальцами ремешки. Через ничтожные секунды – уже расстегивал пряжки, сетуя на то, что их слишком много, и начинал целовать с шеи. Прописанный сценарий… так повелось с самого начала, и Винсент уже привычно приподнимал подбородок, стоило Рено склониться над ним.<br/>
Турк гладил длинные волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, наблюдая, как они соскальзывают с его руки тяжелыми прядями. И ловил себя на том, что мог бы заниматься этим часами. В них всегда хотелось зарыться лицом, не боясь оглушающего запаха духов или лака для волос, как непременно было бы в случае с девушкой.<br/>
Латунные когти царапали кожу, давили, сжимали слишком сильно, когда Винсент пытался обнять Рено. Первое время турк находил на своей коже ссадины и кровоточащие царапины, а потом уже перестал обращать на них какое-либо внимание…<br/>
Рено вновь полез в карман за сигаретами. Вынул пачку, но курить передумал. Больше хотелось выпить чашку кофе и что-нибудь съесть. В пристанище Валентайна не водилось ни кофе, ни еды, и угостить своего гостя ему было нечем. Да и нельзя сказать, чтобы Винсент к этому стремился. Ну а о том, чтобы выпить вместе с ним что-либо крепче кофе, не могло идти и речи. Не потому что Винсент был идейным трезвенником, а потому что Рено просто не мог себе этого представить.<br/>
Турк помнил один единственный раз, когда они встретились на стороне. Случайно пересеклись в Кальме почти месяц назад, аккурат на местные народные гуляния. Точнее – думал, что пересеклись… Причину празднества Рено запомнил плохо, он был далек и от местных традиций, и от культурных особенностей в общем. Ему не было дела до этих глупостей. В экстренных случаях эти знания ничего не дадут и ничем не помогут.<br/>
И жизнь тем более не спасут.<br/>
Но праздник есть праздник. Где гуляния, там, как правило, и спиртное. Свободного времени было предостаточно, и Рено, справившись со всеми возложенными на его плечи поручениями, возвращаться не спешил. Кальм слишком славился своими винами, чтобы позволить себе их проигнорировать…<br/>
Позже Рено признался себе в том, что последующие события он запомнил крайне смутно, и не мог дать себе гарантий, что они не были плодом его воображения и подсознательных желаний.<br/>
Можно ли в ком-то другом узнать знакомые черты и перепутать вкус чужих губ с так хорошо знакомыми? Можно ли было шептать в изгиб шеи бессвязные фразы обо всем и ни о чем и не понимать, что это кто-то совершенно иной? Рено этого не знал, но отчаянно верил, что вишневые глаза были самыми настоящими…<br/>
Пора. Сколько можно тянуть время. Солнце было уже высоко и на улицах Эджа стали мало-помалу появляться люди.<br/>
Звонок PHS отвлек Рено от созерцания редких прохожих и мыслей о Кальме. Турк вытащил из кармана телефон и посмотрел на дисплей. Ценг. Босс явно хочет поинтересоваться где его, Рено, бахамуты носят.<br/>
Отвечая на звонок, турк уверенно пошел по улице, оставляя за спиной самую пагубную свою привычку, свою зависимость, чтобы следующим вечером к ней обязательно вернуться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>